


Anger Management

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eddie Diaz Has Anger Issues, Gen, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Workplace Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Eddie is having trouble controlling his anger, Buck finds a new form of anger management.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 1 Am and I’m posting from mobile so I apologize for any mistakes

Eddie was heated. He wasn’t sure why, lately he didn’t need a reason. There was a permanent ball of anger burning low in his belly. Any small thing could set him off. He’d snapped at Christopher that morning, he’d gone off on Chim after a call, and he felt three seconds away from strangling Buck if he didn’t shut his mouth. 

The younger firefighter had been talking the entire team’s ears off for almost thirty minutes He’d started out trying to tell a story that Maddie had told him, but he’d gotten distracted with partially relevant background information, three smaller stories and a tangent about something that didn’t even pertain to what he was talking about. After thirty minutes he’d told maybe one third of the story. 

“Jesus Buck do you ever shut up?”

Buck froze and everyone turned to look at him. 

“Diaz, go cool off huh?” Bobby said, an order, not a suggestion. 

Eddie shoved himself off the couch and stormed off toward the bunk room. He resisted the urge to punch something, instead sitting on one of the beds and putting his head in his hands. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he wanted it to be over. He needed some sort of release.

The bunk room door creaked open and he looked up to see Buck entering the room. 

“You good Eds?”

“Yeah fine. I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’ve been so on edge lately and I have no idea why.”

“You need to do something with all that anger,” Buck said simply. “I can help.”

“What are you suggesting?”

Buck didn’t answer, instead he dropped to his knees in front of Eddie. 

“Buck what the hell are you doing?”

“If you’re okay with it, I’m gonna suck your dick.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a scientifically proven fact that you can’t be angry when someone is choking on your dick. Feel free to fact check me.”

“I might just have to.”

Buck slid a hand up Eddies leg to cup him gently through his work pants. He was already half hard thinking about it. 

“Is this okay?” Buck whispered, looking slightly unsure of himself. 

“Show me what you’ve got Buckley,” Eddie leaned back on his elbows. “Impress me.”

Buck grinned and popped the button on his pants. He slid the zipper down and leaned in to mouth at Eddie’s cock through his underwear. 

“Damn you taste good,” he mumbled, licking at a spot of precum. 

Buck didn’t tease him for long, knowing they didn’t have much time before the bell rang or someone came looking. He pulled Eddie’s dick out and immediately began paying attention to the tip. He swirled his tongue around and licked up one side before taking Eddie fully into his mouth. 

Eddie cursed and tangled his fingers in Buck’s hair. Buck took him halfway down, testing himself before pulling up.

“Cmon baby. Take more. I remember you saying you were gonna choke on it. You gonna get to it or you gonna tease me?” Eddie tugged on Buck’s hair, pulling him down but giving him enough slack to pull back if he wanted. 

Buck just smiled the best he could around his dick and took him all the way. He gagged a little but relaxed and let himself get used to it.

“Damn that’s good. Keep going baby.”

Buck bobbed up and down, purposely choking himself. 

“I’m close Buck. If you don’t want me to cum in your mouth I’d stop.”

Buck pulled back and jerked Eddie's cock slowly.

“Cum in my mouth Eddie,” his voice was raspy and needy and Eddie moaned. 

“Get back down there then baby.”

Buck slid back down on his dick and Eddie was cumming less than a minute later.

“Damn baby. So good,” he stroked Buck’s cheek gently. 

Buck swallowed the last mouthful and pulled away. 

Eddie hauled him up on the bed and kissed him, not even worried about the lingering taste of his cum on Buck’s tongue. 

“Let me get you off baby.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Eddie undid Buck’s pants and pulled him out. He jerked him quickly, kissing Buck as he did. Buck moaned into his mouth as he came, slumping into Eddie.

They didn’t have much time to bask in the afterglow. Buck had barely recovered from his orgasm when the bell rang. They rushed to pull their clothes on, but as they left the bunk room Eddie felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“I guess my research was pretty sound after all,” Buck whispered as they loaded into the rig.

“It looks that way. We may need to do a few more experiments though,” Eddie squeezed his ass. “For science of course.”

“For science.”


End file.
